Elevator Attraction
by cherryrose89
Summary: Bella meets a handsome stranger a few times in the elevator while heading to work. He is both charming and mysterious. Is she given the chance to get to know him better?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

ENJOY!

**Elevator attraction**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

8.50am

I was running as fast as I could which was really hard to do in heels. It was my first day at my new office job and I did not want to be late. I was the new receptionist for Hale and Hale Lawyers located on level 45 in a high rise building situated across from Central Park. "Wait, hold the lift! Please!" I yelled as I careened round the corner and attempted to get to very full lift which doors had just closed. "Ugh! I can't believe this!" I closed my eyes for a second trying to catch my breath before pushing the Up button on the wall and hoping another lift would open up soon. My day hadn't started out so good. My alarm failed to go off this morning, I had burnt my mouth on a cup of coffee and I was going to be late on my first day. I watched the numbers on another elevator slowly come down from level 50. I swear it was going slower than a snail. It finally reached ground and a large group of people including myself got in. I pushed the button for my floor and waited while everyone else did the same and then moved to the back of the lift. I stayed near the front because it is easier for me to get out since I'm small and no one really notices me. The doors had just started closing when someone else started yelling to hold the lift. I felt sorry for the guy and I know what it's like to miss the elevator after having missed it myself a few minutes prior so I quickly pressed the open doors button to a few groans. A tall man with what looked like sexy bed hair barrelled into the elevator. "Thanks so much." He puffed as he turned to look at me. He was gorgeous! with piercing green eyes, reddish brown hair and a smile that makes you weak in the knees. I gave him a small smile and looked away blushing. The ride up to my floor was pretty quiet as everyone ignored one another and soon enough it was just me and the gorgeous stranger inside the elevator. We didn't talk but I caught him peeking a few times at me out the corner of my eye but didn't say anything. I think he might have known I knew he was looking because I would not stop blushing. _Ding! _The doors opened at my floor and I quickly stepped out and gave the elevator one last glance. The handsome guy waved with a smirk on his face and the doors closed again.

_Read and Review please! this is my first all human E/B fanfic!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Tuesday

8.40am

I walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button. I made sure I was on time today. Being the tiniest bit late did not go over well for me yesterday. I almost got fired! I did not want that happening again. Plus running in those heels did not agree with my feet and I didn't realise it until I caught sight of my reflection but my hair was all over the place. I stepped into the elevator by myself and pushed button 45. I watched the doors start to close when a hand shot out and they opened again. In walked the handsome stranger. I decided for now he would be Mr Handsome since I didn't' know his name. He smiled sexily at me and pushed button 50 without ever taking his eyes off me. I wished he would push my button... I blushed furiously at my own thought and tried to look at anywhere but him. He took a step closer to me. His scent making me slightly dizzy. It was so good. "Hey there beautiful, what's your name?" He whispered. I looked up at him before stuttering out my name. "B-Bella". I blushed even more and looked away immediately. I was so embarrassed! I must look like a tomato right now! "Well Bella! Have a nice day." He crooned. I looked at him dumbly before I realised we were already at my floor. I ducked my head in embarrassment and quickly ran out the doors and into the safety of my work desk. I realised I didn't even get his name. That man was too sexy for his own good! I thought as I turned on my computer for the day. "Good morning Mr Hale, Ms Hale." I greeted to my new bosses as they strolled into the office. Rosalie smiled at me whilst Jasper winked. They were brother and sister and were probably the best lawyers in all of New York. Rose specialised in Family Law and Jasper in Criminal Law. Together they were an unstoppable force. I'm happy to say the rest of my day went successfully well. Mr Handsome only popping into my thoughts every once in a while.

_So what do you think of it so far?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Wednesday

8:50am

_Ding!_ I stepped into the elevator with a small group of people and hit the button for my floor. No Mr Handsome in the elevator today... What a shame. I was hoping that I would be seeing him every morning. A little bit of eye candy to start the day is just what every girl loves. I walked to my desk and started up my computer. I had just started going through the office mail when a messenger came through the office doors holding a bouquet of white and pink lilies. "Hi I'm looking for a Bella?" I stood up looking confused. "Oh, that's me. Who are these from?" I said as he handed me the flowers. "I don't know ma'am, there's a card inside" He said as he pointed to the flowers. "Have a nice day!" The messenger left. I sat back down and looked inside the bouquet of lilies. I plucked a small card out and opened it up. 'Dear Bella, I can't seem to get your beautiful face out of my mind. Beautiful girls deserve beautiful things. I hope you enjoy the flowers. Until next time...x' There was no name on the card. Ok, that was a little sweet but weird at the same time. I wonder who had sent me these flowers...

12:25pm

Jasper came around the corner just as I stood up with my purse and straightened the dress I wore today. It was a sleeveless deep blue wrap dress that went to just below my knees. I had paired it with black ballet flats and had left my hair down. "Going to lunch Bella?" "Yes Mr Hale, if that's ok?" "Sure, I'm going too. We can catch the lift down together" He smiled before stepping through the front doors and holding one open for me. "Thank you." We rode the elevator down together and chatted lightly. He asked me about work and how I was enjoying it so far. I asked him how long he and Rosalie had been lawyers for and what had interested him in becoming a lawyer. We walked together out of the elevator and to Cafe Aroma's which just around the corner from our building. Jasper accepted my offer to join me for lunch and we sat down at a table outside as a waitress came out to hand us some menus. My phone buzzed with a text from Alice telling me that she would be at the cafe in a minute. I relayed the message to Jasper that my best friend was joining us. He nodded politely and we both went back to reading the menu.

12:40pm

"Bellaaaaaa!" I grinned and stood up and was pulled into a tight hug by Alice. I introduced her to Jasper and she sat down between us and grabbed a menu herself. After ordering food; Alice and Jasper fell into easy conversation. I let them converse while my mind went to thinking about Mr Handsome and wondering what he was doing right now and what he did for work. I suddenly felt eyes watching me and looked up to find Mr Handsome watching me with a small grin from inside the cafe. He was leaning against the counter looking dangerously sexy in his charcoal grey fitted business suit. I blushed and looked away. My left hand immediately touching my hair in case any was out of place. I quickly glanced at him and it appeared that he was chuckling at me. Luckily the waitress came out with our food and I busied myself with picking up my chicken caesar wrap and taking a bite.

We finished our food and I noticed I had a little caesar sauce on the side of my finger. I licked it up in one long stroke of my tongue in an innocent way and at the same time looked inside the cafe where I saw Mr Handsome last. He was sitting near the counter watching me still. I suddenly felt really confident as I watched up him tugging at his shit collar as if trying to loosen it a little. I decided to tease him a little bit more and stuck my finger into my mouth as far as it would go and then I slowly drew it out again all whilst maintaining eye contact. I smirked at him as he blinked a few times and ran a hand through his hair which was sticking up in all different places like it had the other day. I looked away to see Jasper and Alice staring at me with eyebrows raised. "What?" I said innocently. Alice and Jasper just laughed and I blushed and looked away at both of them. Well that was slightly embarrassing.

We paid for our food and I hugged Alice goodbye while Jasper waited and then we left to head back to work together. Jasper had a big grin on his face as we stepped into the elevator before subtly asking me if Alice was seeing anyone. I grinned back at him and let him know she was single and that I would ask her later what she thought about him. The rest of the day cruised by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home. I packed my things, picked up my bouquet of lilies and said goodbye to my colleagues before getting into the elevator for the last time today.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**BPOV**

Thursday

8:45am

I walked towards the elevator and reached to push the up button when another hand reached at the same time. Our fingers brushed and it was like there was a spark of electricity that ran between us. I pulled my hand back quickly. "Sorry...Oh!" My breathe whooshed out as I looked up at the other person who's hand just brushed mine. The other hand happened to belong to Mr Handsome. "Hello Bella" He smirked at me sexily as he went to push the up button again. If he felt the electric shock, he didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and tried to build up my confidence a little. "Hello...? I don't believe I ever got your name the other day" I said while looking up into his forest green eyes. "Edward" he said while holding out his hand. I smiled and placed my small hand in his big one and shook it. There was that electric current running between us again. He smiled back and the elevator doors opened. "Ladies first" he said with his arm out. I giggled and stepped inside. The doors closed and we both pushed our floor buttons. We were the only two in the elevator. "So Edward, what do you do for work?" I turned my face towards him and awaited his response. "I work for Cullen and Co. We buy and sell business property." "Ah, cooool..." I blushed and I mentally slapped myself for such a lame answer. "What about you Bella?" "Um, I am a receptionist at Hale and Hale lawyers." He nodded_. Ding! _The elevator doors opened to my level and I stepped out. "Nice to meet you Edward." "You too Bella. See you around." I waved and the elevator doors closed again.

11:00am

I was typing on the computer when the office doors opened and the messenger from the day before walked in. He carried a small package with him. "Bella?" I nodded and he gave me the small package. I opened it as he left and pulled out a big flat swirly lollipop. A note fell out of the packaging. 'Hopefully this tastes better than sauce ;)' WOW. I think I have a stalker. I debated if I should eat the lollipop or leave it incase it was poisoned. I put it in my purse and went back to my work until Jasper picked me up again for lunch.

5:00pm

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened at my level and inside stood Edward leaning against the back wall smirking at me. I grinned and stepped inside. "Nice lollipop...What are you doing Friday night?"

_Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Thursday 5:05pm

"Well Edward, I currently don't have any plans...What are you doing?" I grin shyly at him. "I'm going to be away all weekend actually, I have some business to attend to. I will be back on Sunday evening for a date." A date! Oh no! I frowned mentally but it must have shown on my face. "Bella, I was hoping you would be my date on Sunday night?" What? This glorious specimin of a man wants to take me out on Sunday night! I must have misheard him. "You want to take me out..?" "Very much so Bella" _Ding!_ The elevator doors start to open. "See you tomorrow Bella" And with a wink, Edward exited the elevators. Who What Where Why? I had a million questions and no answers. I stepped out of the elevator and unwrapped my lollipop and sucked on a little bit of it. Delicious! I smiled and made my way home. That was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Friday 9am

I didn't see Edward in the elevators this morning and it made me crinkle my forheard. How are we supposed to go out on Sunday if we don't have each others phone numbers? I walk towards the reception desk and place my purse down. I boot up the computer and settle in for the day.

At 11am a messenger came in with a large rectangle box and a single red rose with a note attached to the stem. The messenger boy didn't have to ask my name anymore. He strolled right up to me and handed me the goods. "Please sign here Ma'am" I signed his clip board and looked at the note attached to the rose. 'My Sweet Bella, I am delighted that you will be accompanying me on Sunday for dinner. Please meet me at Per Se Restaurant at 6pm and wear the dress. I look forward to seeing you. Edward x" The dress! I opened the box cautiously as if something horrible was going to jump out at me. Inside was a deep red dress made of a soft flowing material. It felt heavenly in my fingers. How the hell did he even know my size? I didn't take the dress out of the box as I did not want to get it ruined. I gently placed the box with my purse and set about my day trying unsuccessfully to stop thinking about Sunday night. I would have to send Edward a thank you note somehow. Unfortunately I didn't see him when I went out to lunch at Aroma's or in the elevator heading home later that day.

_Please review!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Sunday 4pm

After an uneventful weekend of relaxing and lying around my apartment watching movies on the tv and reading books, I went to get ready for my date with Edward. I took my time shaving my legs and underarms and washing myself with my favourite coconut scented body wash before rinsing and drying off. I had washed my hair the night before so it was quick and easy to style. I ran a straightener through it first and then curled a few ends. I plucked the few stray hairs from my eyebrows before slipping on my most sexiest lingerie. I was not expecting anything to happen but they call these babies power panties for a reason! I felt sexy and confident in them! Just what I needed! And if anything happen, well at least I was prepared. After applying some deoderant, diamond drop earrings and carefully doing my make up - a slight smokey eye with a deep red lipstick - I put my new dress on. It hugged my body and fit like a dream! Should I be paranoid that he knew my size of clothing? I didn't dwell on it long. A few dabs of perfume on my neck and wrists and I was ready to go! I slipped my black peep toe stillettos on and headed out of my apartment to catch a cab.

6:05pm

My cab pulled up at Per Se Restaurant and I slid out of my seat. Edward was waiting outside and paid the cab driver before I could get my money out or object. "You look absolutely stunning Bella. Thank you for joining me this evening" he said with a smile. I blushed deeply at his compliment. "Should we go inside?" I nodded and he held his arm out for me to take. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arm in his. We walked inside to the restaurant and were seated straight away at a private table in the back of the restaurant. Soft music was playing and the restaurant was lit with candles. It was very romantic. I had never been to a restaurant this fancy. A waiter came and poured some wine straight away and Edward ordered for me. I was a bit sceptical as we barely knew each other and he didn't even ask what I liked. Once the waiter left I looked over at Edward. He was watching me intently with a small smile on his lips. He reached a hand across and enveloped mine. "How was your weekend Bella? Do anything exciting?" I told him that I hadn't and then asked him about his business trip. We made small talk until our meals came out. The food was presented beautifully and tasted fresh and delicious. I moaned when I took my first mouthfull of the salmon. Edward's eyes darkend just a little bit and he licked his lips slightly. I felt my body tingling in response. Not much more was said as we finished our food.

After dinner Edward led me out of the restaurant and we started to walk arm in arm. "What would you like to do for the rest of the night Bella?" We walked past a gelato shop and I pulled him inside. "Dessert is a must after dinner Edward!" I smiled up at him cuddling into his arm. He smiled down at me before looking at all the different gelato flavours. "Uh. I don't know which one to get Bella, you pick." I ordered a large cup with choc hazelnut gelato and coconut gelato. I quickly handed over my money before Edward could reach for his wallet. He frowned slightly at me and I giggled. "It was my turn to pay." "On the contrary Bella, I invited you out so I should have paid. I will have to remember next time to beat you to it!" He grinned and we took our gelato and headed across to Central Park. We walked a little before sitting on a bench not far from a busking musician. Edward held one hand in mine as I fed him spoonfuls of gelato. He moaned everytime and I think my panties got a little wet. He smiled at me before returning the favour and feeding me gelato. After it was all gone Edward stood up. "May I have this dance?" I was stunned for a moment before grinning and standing up to join him. We danced slowly together to the music whilst staring into each others eyes. "Edward, this has been the best date I have ever been on. Thank you so much!" "It was my pleasure Bella. We should do this again soon." I nodded and laid my head against his chest while he spun us in circles slowly. I looked up into his eyes after a few minutes and we slowly stopped dancing. "It's getting late and I have work tomorrow." He nodded at me and took my hand. "Do you live far from here?" I shook my head. "Let me walk you home then."

After about 30 minutes we reached the bottom of my apartment complex. "Thank you again for such a wonderful evening Edward. And for the dress." "Thank you for coming. You look Beautiful and I had a wonderful night." He tucked some hair behind my ear and we both leant forward. I was about to kiss the most gorgeous, sweet and generous guy in probably the whole world! I got butterflies in my stomach and put one hand on his chest to steady myself. I started to close my eyes as he leant further in when I was jostled by some teens running past. I stumbled into Edward narrowly missing bumping our faces together. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Edward yelled after them. "Are you okay Bella?" I nodded but the mood was gone. I hoped I didn't look too dissapointed. "Will I see you tomorrow Edward?" "Save me a spot in the elevator" he winked. I leant forward and hugged him briefly before kissing him on the cheek. I then quickly turned around and went up the stairs of the complex. I stopped at the door and turned to look down at him. He stood there with the biggest smile on his face. "Sweet dreams beautiful" he said and waved at me. I waved back and went inside.

I slid into bed with the biggest smile on my face. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.

_Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
